


All Right

by Le_Tournesol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Modern AU, Protective!Shiro, Road Trip, Sleeping in a car, a little snuggling and cuddling, because i liked the idea haha, keith makes it better by being keith, keith wears contacts and he has glasses, lance is a little grumpy, lance is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Tournesol/pseuds/Le_Tournesol
Summary: "This doesn't look right."Lance chews the inside of his cheek and flexes his hands on the steering wheel before he answers flatly, "Then stop looking."Or, Lance and Keith get a little lost while on a road trip and have to sleep in the car, and it's not so bad.





	All Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is... so, so, so, so unbelievably random. I just needed to do something small and fluffy. And then Shiro decided to cameo as protective-big-brother in a flashback.

“Lance?”

“Keith.” 

“This doesn’t look right.”

Lance chews the inside of his cheek and flexes his hands on the steering wheel before he answers flatly, "Then stop looking." 

Keith sighs in reluctant acceptance, and Lance groans in defeat. 

The gravel crunches under the tires as he pulls off the road and slows to a stop. He puts the car in park, shuts off the ignition, turns to Keith, and throws his hands in the air, “Okay, fine. We’re lost. Happy?”

Keith blinks, “No.”

Lance wipes a hand over his face in disbelief, “That was a rhetorical question, Keith.”

Keith purses his lips, and his eyes crinkle in confusion. His gaze darts between the dull, blue glow of his cellphone, which flashes _no service_ across the top, and the windshield, which gives him a lovely view of vast darkness of night and endless, twisting, aimless road. 

“You should’ve let me drive,” Keith comments matter-of-factly. 

Lance wrinkles his nose and deadpans, “Oh? Because you driving blind is better than me driving at all?” 

Keith had broken his glasses a few weeks ago, so he was stuck wearing his spare pair, which were several years old. The prescription wasn’t nearly up-to-date. 

“I’m not a good co-pilot,” Keith frowns. He says it like he’s quoting someone, likely his brother Shiro. “I suck at navigating.”

And Lance deflates.

He admits to himself that he's a little on edge. Especially if he's jumping to such ridiculous conclusions. 

Keith isn’t being arrogant, like Lance's stressed-out brain assumed. He’s just being honest. 

And all _that_ insecurity is behind Lance now. 

_Rivals to friends to lovers_ , Lance remembers, but... Keith never thought of Lance as a rival at all. 

It was just something Lance had cooked up single-handedly while Keith had been entirely unaware of the reasons for Lance's aggressive, competitive behavior. 

In fact, Keith had just thought that Lance hated him.

And now that he knows Keith better, it makes Lance cringe. 

Because Keith is conditioned to assume people don’t like him, and Lance sure drove that message home during the fall semester of their freshman year. 

And then Shiro came to visit his little brother at school... 

And he managed to find time to meet Lance and _talk_ to him.

And Shiro cut an imposing figure, wore a fierce glare, and kept his arms crossed throughout the entire meeting. 

Shiro’s tact, which Keith did not possess, was impressive. 

But Lance still got the real message. 

_You have two options: Either stop fucking with my brother, or I will make you stop._

Lance felt about two feet tall by the time Shiro was finished. 

The words were effective though, and the interaction inspired Lance to be a little warmer with Keith.

And everything changed. 

Because he figured out that when Keith laughed, he sounded so free, and he wanted to know how to make him laugh more.

Because he found out that Keith’s smile was often small and shy, but sometimes it could light up his entire face, so Lance tried to find little ways to make him happy enough to earn them. 

Because he learned that Keith was a complete dork who believed in all sorts of wild conspiracies, and the way Keith's indigo eyes glowed with passion as he explained it all to Lance made Lance grin. 

Because he came across the shadows, too. 

Because he discovered that Keith preferred talking about more serious topics when he couldn’t see Lance. Back-to-back, lights off, driving, a door between them, any of these options helped Keith open up enough to reveal the lonely, hurt pieces of himself that he hid away from the world in a desperate bid for self-preservation. 

And as time passed in this manner, Keith bloomed. 

And Lance fell in love with him.

 

Lance looks at Keith, sitting in the passenger seat with his face screwed up in thought, and he laughs a little in spite of himself and the situation. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Lance rubs his tired eyes, “Nothing. I love you.”

Keith flushes a pretty red, and Lance chuckles in response to his reaction. 

Keith punches him in the arm in retaliation and whispers, “Love you.”

All the stress drifts away. 

Reaching out to hold Keith's hands, he rubs the pad of his thumb over the other teen's knuckles, “I’ve got a map in the trunk, but it’s so dark and late we’d probably miss a turn or something.”

Keith squeezes Lance's hand and makes a quiet noise of agreement, “So what do we do?”

Lance yawns and stretches, long limbs extended to their limit.

“It’s pretty late. Or early, I guess. Let’s sleep here and try again in the morning.”

Keith mulls it over and nods, “Okay" 

Lance insists that Keith stay in the car since he might trip over something in the dark, and Keith huffs. 

Quickly, he starts sorting through their things to make a space for them. 

Within minutes, he’s got the back seats folded down, their bags moved to the floor, and pillows and blankets set up. He gets comfortable and then holds his arms open for Keith, who climbs over the console and tucks himself neatly into Lance’s side.

Lance wraps the blanket around both of them and pulls Keith even closer. The smaller teen’s head comes to rest on Lance’s shoulder, and soon they’re snuggled up. 

It’s quiet. 

There are no cars on the road, and they’re surrounded by the forest. Lance hears crickets chirping as he gazes through one of the windows to look at the stars twinkling in the midnight sky.

He inhales, breathing it in, and holds it in his lungs to savor it before he exhales. 

He doesn’t care that they’re lost.

Because he's with Keith.

And everything is better when they're together. 

Lance relishes Keith’s weight in his arms, the warmth of his person, and the slow, steady rise and fall of his ribs. 

As if he feels Lance’s attention on him, Keith asks, “Is this all right?”

Lance buries his face in Keith’s dark hair, “This is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this was OOC. It was very hastily written in the span of an hour or so because the author needed an outlet, haha. 
> 
> Um, why do so many of my fics have to do with SLEEPING? LIKE WHAT. 
> 
> And it went places I didn't anticipate. Like, I didn't mean to write grumpy Lance? And didn't plan on Shiro being there at all? lol.
> 
> I'm still working on my other fics, and I have more than half of the next chapter of "Right Here Next to You (Stay With Me Please)"
> 
> Life has just been super busy and stuff, so I needed to just... write something, I guess.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated greatly. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
